


Singing For The Night

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing For The Night

Lola Raine had smiled as she danced and sang, the second her set was done she had made her way off stage, stripping off the somewhat skimpy outfit she already wore, leaving herself in her underwear and ripped tights, her smile soft as she entered the private room reserved for the AVL women. 

"Well, Hello there Miss Flanagan."  
"Hello yourself Miss Lola…"

Nan said with a smile.   
"Been a while since you came around."  
Nan smiled and shrugged.

"I've been busy sweetie."

She said as she took her coat off.   
"Busy and... lonely?"  
"Lot of the first...and a little of the second…"

Nan said as she sat down. Lola smiled, discarding her bra and panties, then her tights before settling in Nan's lap, offering the woman her throat openly. 

"You look... thirsty."  
"Oh I am... for a few things...."

Nan murred licking Lola's neck and letting her fangs come out.

"But this will do for a start."

She gently bit into Lola's neck. Lola murred and let her drink. Nan finished drinking and withdrew her fangs.

"Mmmmm one thirst quenched…"  
"And the other?"  
"Ohhh I think you know what the other one is as well."  
"I meant how would you like it, dear Nan?"  
"Why don't you just stand up on this couch baby girl...right in front of me…"  
Lola smiled and quickly stepped up. Nan purred and began to lick. Lola moaned softly. Nan purred and licked in deeper. Lola's moans soon rose. Nan pressed her tongue in as deep as she could. Lola soon cried out and came.


End file.
